


Tom and Syd at the end of the world

by richiespidge



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Smut, Original Character(s), Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiespidge/pseuds/richiespidge
Summary: Tommy and Syd are two members of the top crime organization, Chikara. They've been partners for years, always fighting crimes together in this messed up world. With special powers and a shit ton of trauma, tom and syd promised it would be them, at the end of the world.
Relationships: OC X OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tom and Syd at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this story isn't supposed to be really good or super well written, just a dumb story to get my ocs on paper. If you decide to read and actually enjoy, congrats I love you. But this is not professional at all and most likely will be poorly written at some points and cringy. But i surely hope you'll enjoy it.  
> \- Rich

1 Prologue  
Where it all started

“Many years into the past an organization called Chikara meaning force, power, strength and ability was formed. The founder’s name was Marco Robinson, a bland meaningless name if you ask me but he was one of the most powerful people in all of America. Every member had their own ability, power; but instead of using it for good like out of some comic they used it for evil. They were like a Mafia sort of gang but they never liked to be called that, they would kill people, sell illegal shit, make deals with unimaginable clients. They were everything badness stood for. You’re probably wondering who the hell I am, my name is Tommy, and I am a member of Chikara. My power is called cards, it allows me to do anything I want with cards; like cutting people, etc. Did I mention that all powers come with a very bad side to them, like for me if I use my cards too much I lose all sense of reality and sanity; no one can stand to be around me in that state. That’s all I can tell you for now. -Tommy” 

Chapter 1  
Painful

“Hey Tommy, we have a case,” Syd said as she crept up to my desk. Syd was my partner for a long time, we worked on cases together, we mostly solved missing people cases. We are the 2nd lowest level of the Chikara, we do the dirty work that the higher-ups were too scared to clean up. Syd’s power was called “Bandages” her body was covered head to toe in bandages, she could manipulate the bandages and tie them around people; she’s really good for kidnapping and retrieving. No one knows what she looks like, or if there’s some dark secret of her bandages. One of the only reasons we are partners is because we are 2 of the 10 girls in the agency, the rest of our colleagues are men.  
“What is it this time, another kidnap case?” I questioned.  
“Yup, the head of the research unit has gone missing, he had a lot of people who hated him so I’m not surprised.” She replied  
“Alright, did the boss give any details about his location?” I said hopingly.  
“Nope, I’m afraid not it's all up to us as usual.” Syd sulked as she said this.  
“Ah shit, here we go again”  
We walked into the research lab where Mr. Coleman usually worked, it was messy which was off because there was a code and fingerprint lock.  
“What the hell happened here?” Syd said, surprised.  
“I don’t know but it’s not good, maybe he was a traitor or was kidnapped straight out of this office, which judging by the clues, etc; we clearly have a mole on our hands,” I replied, pushing up my glasses.  
“Do you have any suspicions of who it might be?” She asked.  
“Maybe Mr. Coleman himself, or his assistant Mr. Red. Mr. Red did use to work for our enemy GUT but quit to join us; he is my top suspect.” I said confidently.  
“Alright, let’s track down Mr.Red and crack this stupid-ass case.”  
We walked through the halls of headquarters passing by multiple higher-ups. We didn’t see any signs of Mr. Red, although people seemed on edge, considering the researchers had information that could destroy Chikara.  
”Ms. Stone, MS. STONE” I shouted from down the hallways.  
Ms. Stone was Mr. Reds’ girlfriend, or at least was rumored to be; they were caught making out in storage closets.  
She quickly whipped around.  
“Yes, dear?” She replied.  
“Do you know where we can find Mr. Red?” I narrowed my eyes.  
She went bright red and her eyes screamed danger as if she was about to be accused of murder.  
“No, but….I-I he, come with me, let's talk in private..”  
We followed her to a small dark hallway.  
“So are you gonna tell us?” Syd was clearly suspicious.  
Ms. Stone pulled out her gun and aimed it at my head. She began laughing satanicly.  
“Sorry dear, but I can’t tell you that.” Her voice was raspy, like she'd been smokin for 20 years.  
“SYD BANDAGES!” I yelled toward Syd.  
Syd quickly stuck out her arms as the bandages that covered her arms began to shoot out, they wrapped around Ms. Stone crushing her like a sandwich. Ms.Stone’s hand slipped and pulled the trigger as the bullet plunged into my side, I groaned in agony.  
“You really think you can pull that shit?” I pulled out my deck of cards and threw it into the air, cards began swirling around me; like a tornado ready to strike.  
“CARDS!” I shouted.  
The tornado of cards quickly flew toward Ms. Stone's throat as a thick red liquid began to fall, she choked on her own blood before falling to the ground.  
“Really Tommy? We could have gotten some information out of her, I mean she wasn’t just good for nothing.” Syd explained, annoyed.  
“Next time I’ll just let myself die.” I rolled my eyes.  
“You know that's not what I meant.” She sighed.  
“Yeah whatever,”  
I started walking down the hallway but my ears began buzzing, the hall became colder; everything became colder. Life as I knew it began fading to black, like the end of a movie. I fell to the ground with a thump, as I began losing sense of reality; before I took my final breath I heard a sad and faint  
“Tommy!?”  
The light shines through the curtains of my brain.  
Is this what death feels like, wow it’s so warm so nice. There’s no way I’m actually dead though I only got shot in the side it was a bad spot though. Death doesn’t seem too bad if it’s this beautiful, this peaceful; it’s like I’m floating. The outside world was so bloody, violent, and cruel; this place was silent, beautiful.  
My fingers wiggled as I tried to touch the light.  
Wait did I just feel something, so it’s true I’m still stuck in this shit show.  
“Doctor! TELL ME WHAT HER CHANCES OF LIVING ARE!” Reality all hit my ears at once like a brick of sound.  
What a sad voice, so pained so, so sad.  
“Ma'am, you need to calm down, her chances are 50/50” I heard a man reply.  
Wait I know that voice, that beautiful slightly raspy voice. It was Syd her voice was in agony, a pitiful tone.  
Come on body move, move, YOU HAVE TO MOVE. I was shouting, I could hear everything, all my procedures, all the tears falling from Syd’s face, but there was absolutely nothing I could do. I was frozen like a deadman like I was glued to this stupid bed.  
“Listen, Tommy, although I’m always a jerk to you, I-I can’t stand to see you like this.” Syd cried.  
Is she touching my hand, I need to do something to hold her hand back; show her I CARE! Shit, this is all going to shit. She can’t feel like this, I don’t want Syd to be in pain.  
I was crying but no one could hear me.  
“Just don’t die on me you fucking loser,” Syd mumbled.  
Her hand is still squeezing mine. I need to squeeze it back,  
Just then I felt my finger wiggle and curve around Syd’s hand squeezing it tight, feeling her soft bandages.  
“You dumbass.” She smiled, I know she smiled.  
We held hands for what felt like an eternity before I finally heard her leaving, Syd always cared too much; people said she was too soft for these crimes and shit, she was. She was so much more wise and kind to be wrapped up in killing people. She always had a brave face though, it didn't matter in front of who she had on that brave face. But around me she would break down she was allowed to be herself, I think that’s why we got along so well.  
3 days later..  
I limped my way back into the office, the news of Ms. Reds’ death and betrayal quickly spread. Today was the day of my evaluation, they have to find out if my reason for killing her was valid.  
Shit! I hope I don’t get too bad in trouble, I can’t get fired now, how will I support fluffers?  
Fluffers was my dog, he was really cute with his fluffy black and white coat. He was simply my comfort dog, my emotional support. The only thing that meant anything to me…..besides Syd. My face heated up as I thought this.  
Damn, I wish there was an off button for emotions.  
My feet picked up speed, well sorta my side is still fucked. By the time I reached the office, it had been at least 10 minutes.  
My side really took a beating, didn’t it?  
“Looks like someone finally got up, ya old grandpa.” Syd grinned.  
“Oh shut up dumbass, you’re not any faster.” I giggled.  
Syd quickly cut off our laughter with a dreaded question.  
“What time is the evaluation?” She said as she changed the subject.  
“I don’t know around 11 am, I’m not looking forward to it.” I frowned.  
We are going to be okay. I thought.  
Boy was I wrong.


End file.
